halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 __TOC__ Thanks for Making the PTI! You're faction sounds awesome, and I plan on possibly using it for my AI in development Dromus and my planets Innie Costumed hero (brain washing children..) and Thanks to temp Sub Tank for telling me to thank you. SpartanSeries2 22:32, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Collaboration and SPARTANS Since there are new Transmission logs up and your using your old sig, i will assume you have retured, so i have some things to talk about. First off, your Crimson squad for Necros. In dire need of a CO for Indigo, and as i mentioned before, would you like to volenteer Jane-095 as a company leader for them. In response, waht of her preferences and specialities would she pass onto the unit? And on another point, colloboration. I want to release more teasers in the upcoming point to the Necros project, and i want to create something akin to your transmission logs becasue they are, in a word, quite awesome. Thats why i wish to collab with you on it. Now I'd much rather speak in private about it, so do you have MSN or can you get onto Internet Relay Chat to either #Halopedia or #Halo-Fanon? Thanks in advance. Re: Re: Cleaners Ah, but of course. Indeed, I shall join in the RP. However, do expect a myriad of casualties; viruses and parasites have their way of killing people. Waiting for our little homegrown Hell to be unbound, Acumen Science Laboratories In matters of time period, I'd think sometime after the Second Battle of Earth, but also before the Necros War's beginning. Regarding outline, I have mine possibly set. Seeing as Acumen Science Laboratories harbors a number of facilities on planets across UNSC controlled space, I'd think that in the chaos of your initial outbreak, samples of my little brew were spilled. And as your parasite and my little viral solution share a common ancestry, (the Flood), I'd think that it wouldn't affect whatever nightmares you'd be dealing out. Hearing a distress signal, Acumen Science paramilitary forces would make their way to the planet along with a contingent of UNSCMC Special Operations Service troops. Yours truly, User:117649AnnihilativeRepentance MSN i_only_do_what_the_voices_say@hotmail.com The RP Perhaps we should make our own little project page now? Just to put down our ideas on. As for your idea, I think it's well suited for the situation. However, I do have a question regarding your enhanced parasite; would it be aggressive towards those who are under the effects of my viral solution? Flood DNA prevents the virus from infecting your parasite, although those already infected may be a different story entirely. Also, do you have an established list of planets in the Ares system, or should I make one myself? Yours truly, User:117649AnnihilativeRepentance Well I suppose I'll decide on a planet later. However, regarding my little virus, in all simplicity it works like the Flood parasite, as it is basically a concentrated form of the mutagen used by Flood infection forms. However, the infected are very unintelligent. They simply seek to infect more hosts, but they will not attack eachother. I will see if I can make the project page soon. Yours Truly, User:117649AnnihilativeRepentance Yed they are actually and i was thinking along the same lines. As i am making a story for the Rebuild Era at the moment, i haven't had much time to sort out any other stuff, so there's been a slight delay. Here's a link to the preview of the story if you want it: User:The parkster/Halo: The Saviour: Genisis. If you want to tell me what you think then say on the forum topic "i need reviews...", it isn't that long either. As for the alliance, i was thinking after 2553, because that's when the CN need help to fight off rebels. This will build an alliance strongly before the RE. What about 2554? As for the description i forgot what the Cn are getting? I know there are meetings, in person, aboard stealth corvettes about tech and stuff and maybe later on we could create a battle when some new Covenant rebel faction attacks one of these meetings. They then kill the whole fleet and the CN totally wipe out the faction by glassign the planet. They then are ready for the Orion Arm war. Now for the alliance, the CN give the PTI Keonite but what do the PTI give to the CN? What do you say then about all of this? Ok the date's good, and we can work on the battles later but what are the Cn getting, you didn't answer? Also can you please check out that preview, if you can, because i would really like some feedback for the final thing? Thanks; Halo: Side Factions Yeah, I'm just curious about one of the images really. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:HSF-ODSTs.jpg this 'un really, where did you get it from? --''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley]] 00:09, 29 May 2008 (UTC) AvS110 Are you actually quiting this.Eaite'Oodat 18:02, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Well ok but i have a hard time writing. Eaite'Oodat 18:09, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Ok I will write his part of the story then.Eaite'Oodat 18:17, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Company Infobox Yeah, you can add in two colours and.. erm.. something else, i think a background image, but i haven't tried it yet. Feel free to experiment with it. OH GOD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL TEMPLATE?! Nah, in all seriousness, nice job, but can you make it wider? Hey, since you're going to use the Special Purpose Sniper and Alien Trooper, thought you might like these two pictures: Image:Adajero.jpg and Image:Espalca.jpg. Those two are the concept art of those two unmade creatures. They have weird names cause I was using them for races, but those are gone now, so you can use them if you want. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 18:59, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Talon Fighter Dear Subtank, Beautiful picture. Although the craft itself seems to be a bit overpowered, I like the pictures; nice find! =] Regards, fetch failed for http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Template:RelentlessRecusant/Sig?action=raw; sorry 21:12, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry I was going to talk to you about the invovlment of PTI in that template and on the pages of the other companies. Vote Yeah, I was voting not to ban the use of Hayabusa. That's why I signed in the "Oppose" section. :P 18:38, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Small Inquiry I was wondering. Since you seem to have plans with many users on the site, I was curious if we could bring it all together. With so many bright minds working together, we'd find a way to mix it up. And with what we're planning, more undoubtedly will mean better. Oh, and another thing (slightly different topic). I've been making articles about specialized weapons and vehicles. I've made my rifle with incendiary rounds, which would help greatly against flood (or, in our case, flood look-alikes), and I was wondering if you wanted to make some weapons specialized for the kind of duties we require (mostly, viral clean-up). Anyway, nice to see you're more active again. Yours Truly, Your Friendly Neighborhood Monitor AvS Sent you my idea please edit it to make it better if you need to since i lack the poper writing skills.Eaite'Oodat 03:33, 3 June 2008 (UTC) RP idea opinion on RP idea About 2-3 weeks ago, I proposed the idea of making an RP that borrows a bit from LOMI's Heralds of Chaos on the forum. As far as responses, Justanothergrunt supported the idea and parkster wanted to change the storyline to the point of unrecognizability. I need more opinions though, I'm sending this out to a few Halo Fanon users, starting with you and Ajax. Anyway, the basic concept is: The General Idea: Shortly after the start of the Covenant Civil War, due to some sort of slipspace-related accident, a lone Covenant Loyalist assault carrier is tranported back in time to the present day, location: Earth. You can probably guess what happens now, the Covie commander (probably a lesser prophet) realizes he has gone back in time and sees this as an oppurtunity to destroy humanity and gain control of what he believes to be the Ark 500 years early. Now here's where it borrows from Heralds of Chaos a bit: the main characters on the human side are Halo Fanon Wiki and Halopedia users. In order to defeat the Covenant, you must find a way to get aboard the Covie carrier and destroy it from the inside. Rules: * This takes place in the present day, only with Covie Loyalists (and only Covie Loyalists) sent back to our time, so no UNSC, SPARTANs, Sangheilli, Flood, Necros or anything else of that nature. * The following character types are allowed Covenant: Unggoy/Grunts, Kig-Yar/Jackals, Yanme'e/Drone, Lekgolo/Hunters, Jirilhanae/Brutes, and a reserved spot for one San Shyuum/Prophet. * Your human characters are unaugmented (obviously). This does NOT mean you can't kill Brutes and Hunters, it just meaans you have to think of ways to even up the odds. * For simplicity's sake, your human characters can use Covenant Weapons and Vehicles without fear of Boren's Syndrome. * Unless you are really a pilot, you cannot fly aircraft. You can however, ride any other position (I.E. gunner, RIO/WSO, bombardier etc.). * No UNSC weapons, human weapons will consist of real-life guns. some examples of real life guns their UNSC equivalents, though you may use other guns than these if you want. Headshots and heart shots (note that not every chest shot is a heart shot) are instantly lethal to an unshielded enemy no matter what gun you are using. Note you are not limited to this list, just make damage believable, considering the weapon's caliber. All assault rifles (MA5B and BR equivalents) can mount grenade launchers, which kill low ranking Brutes instantly with a direct hit and de-shield higher-ranking ones. Also, you can dual weild, but make it believable (i.e. no dual M-60s etc.). *You can start the RP in your hometown, OR any location it is plausible that you would be at. edit real life (right) UNSC equivalents (left) * M6 Pistol= Desert Eagle, LAR Grizzly, AMT Automag etc. * M7 SMG= Uzi, MP-5, P-90 etc. * MA5B Assault Rifle= AK-47, M-4, M-16A1 etc. * BR-55 Battle Rifle= M-16A2, XM-8, G-36, Steyr AUG, (do less damage than BR, but they all can mount an ACOG scope and/or have burst fire. * M90 Shotgun= Pump Action: M-870, Winchester 1300 etc., Semi Auto: SPAS-12, Pancor Jackhammer etc. * SRS-99 Sniper Rifle= 7.62mm (less damage): M-40, M-21, PSG-1, Dragunov, 12.7mm or higher (equal to SRS 99): Barret M82, Steyr AMR (15mm) etc. * The UNSC has no SAW or GPMG (in the games anyway), but you can use them. Examples: M-60, RPD, M-249 SAW * The UNSC has no grenade launcher (in the games anyway), but you can still use them: Underbarrel: M-203, GP-25 etc., Stand-Alone: MGL etc. * M-41 SSM Rocket Launcher: Unguided: RPG-7, AT-4, SMAW (anti-bunker), Guided, Anti-Tank: FGM-148 Javelin, ERYX ATGW, Guided, Anti-Air: FIM-92 Stinger, SA-7 Grail So, Whats you opinion, does this sound like a good idea. would you join an RP such as this one, even though it is kinda outside of canon, like LOMI's Heralds of Chaos? |} RE:Inactivity? Yeah, I've been a little inactive lately, but it's mainly because it's summer right now, so I'm outside a lot. I'll probably be more active shortly, however. Now, what kind of questions do you need answers on? Ciao, Hey Subby i'm giving you a heads up on Baccus: He's out traveling around Europe i think and so the RE is a bit delayed. However we could still work on our alliance and other stuff too. Just so you know: i'm not sure whether its summer but yeah, just a heads up. Hey i was wondering whether you wanted to be part of the role play discussion on the God Modding example: X-1000 Apocalypse? Basically i show an example of what a real person would do by flaming and then some other people flame back and then you come a long and say: "listen, stop flaming and grow up. This is what is wrong blah blah blah...". Something like that anyway. Then in the green writing i'll add some stuff. This si jsut for people who may experience this problem for real. What do you say on helping? Okayyy..... Anyway, i was wondering whether you could have a quick look at this: Nailer Rifle. It isn't finished but do you like the pic and info? Aslo can you recognise the insperation of the pic from anywhere??? =D Thanks! I actually used paint and microsoft word. I don't have photoshop, but if i did then the pic would be even better =P!!! Aslo the main base of the weapon was the Gears of War Lancer Assualt Rifle! The GOW weapons do look a lot like Brute technology and so i'll probably use other GOW weaponry too! OMG subby thanks loads! I was going to make my own rank template for the CN but now i don't have too! This really helps and so i thank you! What would i do without you? woow =D Thanks. If i do i'll give you a shout but for now i'm ok thanks! Fanon of the Month Project The FotM project is currently stalled out because I don't have time to make a fair and objective vote, and none of the other administrators are currently voting. I have a lot of work to do now that I'm back from camp and what with recent events, so I'll try to get to FotM, but hopefully another admin will just choose one of the articles. :--'''Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:30, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Help please! Hey subby, you know you said that you would sort out a template for me? Well i've need soem help with an Ericon. It's for the CN and any page, which is directly related to it. It's the Invincible Halo 3 medal and it's on the Era template page. It's on there but i can't get it to work. I was wonderign whether you could sort it out for me please? Thanks: Nice job! Hey, just ran across your GM template work, and wanted to say you did a great job on the picture! Out of fellow-artist curiosity, how long did it take you to paint/draw/digital that? Regards, SPARTAN-091 |Admin| HelmetComm 23:47, 8 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks i might need another done soon but to save your time could you please tell me how you do it? Thanks: :Oh well. Good job anyway! SPARTAN-091 |Admin| HelmetComm 15:17, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, subtank, Spartan-993 is an ONI experimental Spartan: ONIrecon111 I haven't finished Spartan-993 yet, so don't think that it is done: ONIrecon111 I have changed Spartan-993 to Spartan-003, should i make a new page for him?- ONIrecon111 This idea... ...That you and whats-his-name-that-damn-Monitor-dude-whose-name-is-too-long have been deveolping, i heard that you have intended to involve me in it. WHNTDMDWNITL told me to ask you for any info on it, so i am asking for whatever you can give me. Thx, Just a bit of a plot summary for my end of the potentially triple-crisis: The year is 2571 (you can change it if you want) and though the Flood has been long gone, Acumen Science Laboratories has been experimenting on small portions of the Flood supercell in complete secrecy. However, while attempting to mix it with DNA from the Abhorred, a very unique species found in little known space, scientists from ASL have created a new virus; one that is highly adaptive, unstable, and potentially deadlier than the original Flood. On the small, barely habitable planet of Brensys, in the Ares system, the first official viral outbreak of this kind has occured. However, as Acumen Science paramilitary forces try to keep it quiet and contain it, they are unaware of the similar problems on other planets within the same system. The situation is dire, and corporation paramilitary forces, both from ASL and PTI, are failing to keep the situation from spinning out of control. But when the UNSC finally dispatches forces to quell the outbreaks, they learn that the parasites may have crossed into the Sol system itself. And thus, though the Flood are gone, their legacy lives on. :) Sincerely, --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:46, 10 June 2008 (UTC) I have recently resurrected my Shield Corporation. It is Post-Shield War and so under new management and design. Since your PTI is a Weapons manufacturer, I was hoping we could have the Shield buy weapons from your PTI. What do you think?--Kebath 'Holoree 06:31, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Ok i probably will but i don't know why it's so large? Do i have to reupload a new pic to the era template page or something? Gray Team RP I found your Gray team thing under the RP banner, but is it really an RP? It's good, but I'm not sure if I can classify it as a roleplay. Who's involved? SPARTAN-091 |Admin| (HC)Guardian 14:10, 10 June 2008 (UTC) The RP We should make the parasite articles first, then proceed with creating the project page. I'll see if I can find an appropriate quote from my repertoire, and either you or me can create a good intro, and so on. Signed, --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 22:51, 10 June 2008 (UTC) You were on more than I was, so I was hoping you could tell me: After I had created the Shield Corporation, the first halofanon business, and at the end of the Shield-Wars I had deleted it. Do you know when the Company Template was created? It seems after I created the Shield Corp everyone wanted their own.--Kebath 'Holoree 02:39, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I would be happy to accept sharing PTI with you. I'm working on some things for it now, and i think they'll be good, for both the company and the upcoming RP. ONE is coming along great, and the secresy will add to the depth of the machinima's action. I've even developed so much info in/about it, i already have an idea for a sequel! Thanks. Oh and by the way will Accension become a proper user becuase was really good with images and a big help to the site? Wow, your good with the case fies. I have plans of my own to make some, but I'm not very good with those things. Can you help me with it?--Kebath 'Holoree 17:00, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I don't exactly know how to make the file seem... Real if you know what I mean. I'm not sure what to put in it. BTW you wouldn't happen to have an xbl account would you?-Kebath 'Holoree 17:06, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I want there to be small Outbreak files that aren't as largely dangerous as your files.--Kebath 'Holoree 20:47, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Um.. Lets say a scientist walks into the "safe zone" without decontaminating and Biohazard alarms go off and officers are yelling over the com. Finishing it the decontaminating sprinklers activate with the entire facility shutting down... Would that work out?--Kebath 'Holoree 23:13, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Partly due to time constraints (my own) and my own impatience, I'm suggesting we start making the project page soon. I'll find a good quote to sum it up, and either you or me will make the introduction. I also suspect we both know well enough the article format for a Roleplay? Anyway, please respond quickly. Sincerely, --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 00:33, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Add-On: I think I found something of a quote. Thanks. It was really good. I delved into it and pressed enter when I read"Press Enter". It was perfect!--Kebath 'Holoree 15:54, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I doubt you did, but did you give permission to VimesV to add a link to the PTI that had nothing to do with it? I undid the link so if you say its ok, then I'll put it back.--Kebath 'Holoree 17:46, 13 June 2008 (UTC) VimesV Hey, I got a message from the above saying I couldn't put a link to my article on "Phade", even though I used your page ("Phade") as a reference for my article. And, after all, you DID say, and I quote, "The author, Subtank urges and gives permission for any user who uses this page, Phade Technology Industry, on their articles, to add their work to this article's "Known" list below. Thanks for your help making the list grow!" Am I misinterpreting this message? Thanks, VimesV 18:36, 13 June 2008 (UTC) PS: Answer ASAP, if possible. I am on (off-and-on) during the day. You don't have to answer that. It was a mistake by me. I hadn't read the message, so I jumped to conclusions. I', just trying to keep the site clean.--Kebath 'Holoree 18:39, 13 June 2008 (UTC) OK, thanks, Subtank and Kebath! VimesV 19:30, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, ST. If you want, you can join my group, Team Terål. VimesV 20:07, 13 June 2008 (UTC) What is the "small significance"? VimesV 20:11, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Template:User Well, when you consider that it was originally just a filler text so that User Pages would fill up the Wanted Page, I think that the Welcome Template is a much better way to occupy the User Page rather than some text saying that the user hasn't made their User Page and we don't want it on the Wanted Page. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 18:47, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Your most welcome.Anything for you. By the way... What is XOXOXO?--Kebath 'Holoree 19:12, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Sure. Wait... Isn't that Hugs and Kisses?--Kebath 'Holoree 19:17, 13 June 2008 (UTC)